Blangst Prompts of the Day
by Klainelover1997
Summary: These prompts are all from the tumblr account "blangstpromptsoftheday"
1. Dehydration

Prompt 61: Blaine gets dehydrated (but for my purposes he gets heat poisoning)

Of course the day that Blaine decided to play football with the rest of the glee boys had to be the hottest day of the whole summer. Now they all stood in an open field sweating bullets while the girls and Kurt sat tanning on the side. The game just seemed to be never ending. They kept tying and it just never stopped. Blaine was beginning to feel light headed and he was sore from all of the tackles. He was the smallest one out there. Finally, the game ended. He didn't know who won, but he didn't care. He was just glad it was over. He and the rest of the guys ran back over to the girls and grabbed a water bottle from the cooler. Blaine flopped down next to Kurt without grabbing one.

"You okay? You look pretty pale." Kurt said.

"I'm fine, just really tired." Blaine said through heavy breaths.

"Okay. Maybe you should still drink something though." Kurt said. Blaine nodded but still didn't move. He remained laying down on the blanket. Later when they got home that night, Kurt got Burt to stubbornly agree to let Blaine stay for the night as long as he was on the couch at nighttime. So, they ate dinner, watched a movie and went to bed. It wasn't until 2 in the morning that everything began to go wrong. Kurt had never been a heavy sleeper, so when he heard someone go into the bathroom he got up to check on them. He however hadn't expected to see Blaine looking extremely pale crouched over the toilet. He instantly rushed over to him and rubbed his back as Blaine proceeded to get sick into the toilet. Kurt placed a hand onto his forehead and felt that he had a fever. He made the connection that Blaine most likely had heat poisoning and was dehydrated.

"I'll be right back." He whispered into Blaine's ear as he rested his head onto the cool white porcelain bowl. Kurt went to the kitchen and grabbed two Motrin from the cabinet and then filled a water bottle with water and headed back to the bathroom. When he entered, Blaine who had apparently got sick again looked up at him. "Here take these and then you need to drink this okay or you'll have to go to the hospital." Kurt said. Blaine immediately reached out for the pills and water and did what he was told. Kurt knew Blaine not only had a fear of hospitals, but needles as well so that was not anything he would want to do in the near future. "Come one. Let's get you to bed in my room." Kurt said extending a hand down to Blaine.

"But – But your dad?" Blaine questioned weakly.

"You're sick. We're not going to do anything. At best we will cuddle but that is because your breath smells like puke." Kurt joked. Blaine smiled back and warily grabbed his hand. Kurt got helped his back to his bed and they both lay down. "What did this experience teach us?" Kurt asked as he wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"That when you tell me to drink water I probably should and… that you're always right." Blaine said mumbling the last part.

"Good job. At least you learned a lesson out of this. Now go to sleep and try not to throw up on my bed because if you do, I just might have to kill you, even if I do love you so very much." Kurt said.


	2. April Fool's Day

**Prompt 435: An April Fool's joke gone horribly wrong. Blaine gets hurt or it causes him to have flashbacks or even gets him in major trouble with his father or someone.**

April Fool's day was by far Sam's favorite day of the year. It was a day in which he could act like a total weirdo and pawn it off as a silly joke. This year it was totally Blaine's turn to be pranked. Blaine was always so calm and composed, but how would he act when caught off guard. All Sam had to figure out was how to prank him. He finally decided that he would take all of Blaine's hair gel so that after his shower in gym he would have to have giant frizzy hair. Just before gym ended Sam asked Coach Beast if he could use the bathroom. He went in and grabbed Blaine's hair gel and hid it in his bag. When the rest of the boys came in and began to shower Sam acted like nothing had happened. Blaine was always one of the first ones out of the showers, but today Sam made sure that he was out before him so he could see his reaction. Blaine remained calm but then he started chucking stuff out of his locker and onto the floor as he frantically searched for his hair gel.

"Sam, Have you seen my hair gel?" Blaine asked him. Sam shook his head and then the bell rang.

"Come on man. You'll be fine. We don't want to be late Mrs. Jones class she'll kill us." Sam said as he gathered his stuff. Blaine made a nervous frown, but gathered his stuff and followed Sam. It was then that Sam realized he had forgotten his Algebra book in the gym so he ran back for it. Blaine walked cautiously down the hallway.

"Nice hair Anderson." One of the hockey team members yelled and another one whistled at him. He looked to the side and everyone was either staring or whispering quietly between themselves. Blaine, who felt mortified quickly walked to his locker and plunged his head in there as the tears began to fall. It was just like Westerville High. Sam came down the hall and saw Blaine by his locker. He walked over to him.

"Come on. We're gonna be late." He said.

"Go without me. I'll be there soon." Blaine said quietly as he choked in a sob. Sam realized that Blaine was crying. He hadn't meant to hurt Blaine. It was just a April Fool's joke.

"Are you okay?" Sam whispered. Blaine shook his head and pulled it from his locker. Blaine's eyes were puffy and he looked so miserable and upset. Sam took him into the choir room and confessed to having his hair gel. Blaine wasn't very happy but he did forgive him. Then he told him all about how he was bullied because of his hair at his old school. Sam felt so horrible.

"Blaine, I am so sorry. I didn't know. It was just supposed to be a joke." Sam said

"It's okay." Blaine said as he wiped the tears from his face and blew his nose into the tissue. Sam learned that he really needed to think about his prank's consequences and April Fools was absolutely no longer his favorite holiday.


	3. He's Gone

**Prompt 38: Blaine doesn't just have one older brother. He has a younger brother as well. What happened to the youngest Anderson?**

Kurt and Blaine sat in a pile of photographs around Blaine's room. "Oh my god! Blaine you have so many pictures." Kurt said.

"I know. It's crazy, my mom was a photographer before she had my brothers and I, so we have like professional cameras and stuff." Blaine said.

"Did you just say brothers? Like plural?" Kurt asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"What? No, I said brothers?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, you did." Kurt replied, but he just shrugged it off and continued looking through photos. Soon he came across a box labeled Noah. Who was Noah? He opened the box and in it were pictures of three boys. One was easily recognizable as Blaine. His hair was curly and he had the largest smile on his face. You could tell which one was Cooper because he simply was pointing at the camera sporting his headshot smile. On the floor sat a smaller boy that looked exactly like Blaine and Cooper. Kurt took a good guess and made the assumption that he was Noah.

"Who's Noah? Kurt asked. Blaine's head instantly popped up. "This box is labeled Noah and there's a bunch of pictures of Cooper, you, and another kid who I'm guessing is Noah."

"You- You weren't supposed to- to open that box." Blaine stammered tears forming in his eyes.

"Blaine, honey, what's wrong? Tell me. Who is Noah?" Kurt said as he placed a comforting hand onto the small of Blaine's back.

"Noah is – is my little brother." Blaine choked out before erupting in series of sobs into Kurt's chest. Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug until his sobs turned to sniffles.

"Do you want to tell me about it? You don't have to, but you can if you want." Kurt said. Blaine nodded his head.

"Noah was three years younger than me. On my seventh birthday, he and I were running around. I hit a baseball into the street and I knew that I should have gotten it myself, but he wanted to show me he was a big boy. He ran into the street and then without warning a large SUV went speeding down the road and hit him. I ran out to him and he was unconscious. We got him to the hospital, but there was just too much brain damage. He was on a ventilator for a month before we finally decided to end his suffering and pull the plug." Blaine said. "Baby, I'm so sorry that happened to you. I know that losing my mom was hard and we had time to prepare for that. Sometimes cancer is fast, but my mom's was slow. I can only imagine how hard it was losing him so fast."

"I miss him so much sometimes. You know next week is his birthday. It may be stupid but I still get a cake for him every year." Blaine said.

"It's not weird. I go to my mom's grave on her birthday. Even though they're not here with us, it doesn't mean that their not always with us at heart." Kurt said pulling Blaine into a hug.


	4. How do I know you?

**Prompt 18: If Quinn has decided to keep Beth everything in Season 2 may have worked our drastically different. What happens and how does it make Blaine cry?**

The first time that Blaine met the majority of Kurt's friends was at Rachel Berry's party. He had spent the time before the party trying to look absolutely perfect, but that proved to be a waste of time when he ended up getting completely hammered and supposedly spent half the night "sucking Rachel Berry's face". He didn't remember much from that night, but he did remember one thing. That girl, Quinn, she had looked so familiar. Almost like his best friend from middle school, Lucy Fabray. It couldn't be though. Fabray wasn't exactly a unique last name; it had to be a coincidence. He tried to push the memory back but overtime he just couldn't hold it in anymore. When he saw Quinn at the mall holding a small baby girl, whom he assumed was Beth, Quinn's daughter he couldn't stop himself from going over.

"Hey Quinn." He said sitting down on the other side of the table.

"Oh, hey Blaine, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just shopping, I was wondering, can I ask you something Lucy?" He said. Something in her eyes changed and her face spewed a look of fear.

"My- My name is Quinn. I don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered.

"I knew it was you." Blaine said a smiled on his face. "Spill it, I still consider you a friend even if you did leave me by myself in that hell whole, Belleville. How did Lucy become Quinn?"

"I changed my name, when I came to high school." She said quietly.

"But why? What happened to my super strong best friend who kicked some guy in the nuts when he pushed me into a locker? What happened to Lucy?" questioned Blaine.

"She was tired of being bullied. She was tired of having to stand up for herself. She couldn't take it can more. She didn't understand how you got through it." Quinn said a single tear running down her cheek. "Quinn is a happier person now. I'm on the cheerios and even though I didn't plan on having this little one, she is honestly such a positive aspect of my life now. Lucy is my past and will remain there." Blaine could feel his own eyes tearing up as he sat and watched his old friend in her new persona. Lucy was his only friend back in middle school when he first came out. She wasn't the prettiest, or the skinniest, but she was the nicest girl he had ever met and he had a lot to thank her for. She had saved his butt on countless occasions. She had saved his life.

"I… I never got to thank Lucy for what she did for me all those years. Those years were hell for me and she honestly was the only thing that kept me from ending it all. Now, I know that maybe Lucy is gone, but I would really like to be friends with Quinn." Blaine said as the tears fell from his eyes.

"I would really like that and Lucy says you're welcome." Quinn said pulling Blaine into a hug.


	5. Hungry

**Prompt 29: Blaine develops anorexia. One day he faints during a ND number.**

Fat, Chubby, Big. That was all Blaine saw when he looked in the mirror. As a child Blaine had always been on the bigger side, but he never felt fat. Now after his break up with Kurt, he turned to food and he just felt fat. "No wonder Kurt doesn't want you, you're a cheater and now you're fat." He mumbled to himself. Over the next few weeks he stopped eating completely, not that he really had eaten much since the breakup anyway. He was constantly feeling tired, but at least he was losing weight. Overtime Sam and Tina noticed that he wasn't eating lunch anymore, but he always had an excuse, studying, or practicing or something of that nature.

A week later, Blaine looked absolutely horrible. He was pale and had large black bags underneath his eyes. Even through his many layers, you could see his rib bones extended much further that they should be. It wasn't until a Glee rehearsal later in that week that anyone noticed how bad it really was. They all were learning choreography and the next thing they knew Blaine was unconscious on the floor. Sam and Mr. Shue instantly rushed up to him to help, while Tina ran to go get the nurse. As soon as Blaine came to, Sam picked him up to put him in a chair. He was lighter than a feather and as he picked him up his shirt rode up and revealed his bare stomach. His ribs extended as his stomach caved in so far that there was hardly anything to it. Mr. Shue looked at Sam. They both apparently had the same thought. How had they not seen it? First it was Marley and now Blaine.

"Marley, I want you to go get Miss Pillsbury please." Mr. Shue said. She nodded her head and sprinted down the hallway to go get her. Finally Blaine began to come through and mumbled out a quiet, "What happened?"

"You fainted on us man." Sam said and it was at that moment that Marley returned with Miss Pillsbury. Mr. Shue went over and whispered something into her ear.

"Blaine I want you to go with Miss Pillsbury. You two should talk, and then she'll call your parents to come pick you up." He said.

"Talk about what?" Blaine asked. Mr. Shue seemed to struggle in how to phrase the answer. He already knew Blaine was mortified from fainting and now this. He was about to speak when Marley cut him off.

"Your eating disorder." She said. Blaine's face changed from confusion to fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have an eating disorder." He said defensively. She walked over to his chair and sat next to him.

"We both know you do Blaine. If anyone can see that it's me, but don't worry I'm going to help you through this." She said and then pulled him into a hug. When they stopped hugging she grabbed his hand. "You ready?" she asked. Blaine only nodded and then stood up and walked hand in hand with her down to Miss Pillsbury's office. His secret was out, but maybe that was a good thing.


	6. I'm Home

**Prompt 428: Blaine is basically raised by his father because his mother is deployed in the military. One day during a performance his mother comes in and surprises him.**

The last time Blaine saw his mom in person was when he was 10 years old. She was currently serving in the military in Afghanistan. He had essentially been raised by father and of course Cooper as well. One day while looking through photos Kurt asked what had happened to his mother.

"Nothing happened to her. She is in the military right now." Blaine answered back. Coincidentally the president had decided that it was time for the troops to come home and Kurt was going to make sure that Blaine's reunion with his mother was unforgettable. He was able to make a call to Afghanistan and talk to Mrs. Anderson. He planned to surprise Blaine at nationals when they would most definitely be winning. Mrs. Anderson instantly agreed.

The night before Nationals Mrs. Anderson's plane landed and Kurt and Burt were there to pick her up at the airport. She slept at their house for the night. The next day went better than expected. The New Directions performance was amazing and there was no way that they couldn't win. When the announcer came onto say the winner, he looked over at Kurt and gave him a little wink.

"This year's National Show Choir Champions are the New Directions." He screamed into the microphone. The New Direction instantly started jumping up and down celebrating their win. "But that's not all, presenting the trophy is Lieutenant Lila Anderson." The announcer yelled. Blaine stopped dead in his tracks as a spotlight hit the edge of the stage and revealed his mom. He went rushing over to her and straight into her arms. Lila Anderson embraced her son.

"Oh my God! Mom! You're, You're here." He cried with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Yeah baby I'm here. I'm here. And it's all because of your boyfriend, Kurt. He arranged the whole thing." She said back.

Blaine turned around and Kurt was there behind him. He pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"Kurt thank you so much. I love you." Blaine cried

"I love you too." Kurt said as he pulled Blaine into a tighter hug. Blaine smiled and turned back to his mom and pulled her into another hug. They walked off the stage in each other's arms with the rest of the New Directions.

"I love you so much Mom!" Blaine said.

"I love you too baby." She said back

"I'm so glad you're home. Please don't leave again." Blaine said.

"I try sweetheart. I'll try." Mrs. Anderson said before she was ambushed with hugs from both her husband and Cooper. They were finally a family again.


	7. I've Felt This Pain Before

**Prompt 148: Blaine broke his hip after the Sadie Hawkins dance. When Cooper pushes his during their performance of Hungry like a Wolf/ Rio Blaine gets hurt**

Their performance was going perfectly, just like it always had because they had been doing this stupid routine since Blaine was six. Cooper jumped up onto a chair and tried to steal the spotlight, but of course Blaine couldn't let him get away with that so he quickly jumped onto the piano to even out the height difference. After that they were both back in the middle of the choir room trying to both be up front. Playfully, Cooper gave Blaine a shove that didn't end well. Blaine went flying into the side of the piano. His hip collided with the edge of the piano until he fell and landing on the ground on the same hip. Blaine let out a cry of pain and twitched on the ground. It was then Cooper realized what he had just done. That was Blaine's bad hip, the one he had broken during Sadie Hawkins. The band cut the music and Mr. Shue and Coach Sue rushed over to where Blaine lay in pain on the floor. Of course Kurt was also by his side in a snap of a finger. He could see now that Blaine was crying, something his baby brother was almost never seen doing so he must have been in a lot of pain.

"Blaine, can you tell me what hurts?" Mr. Shue asked.

"My hip, I broke it before." Blaine moaned out. Mr Shue nodded.

"Okay, we're going to see if you can move it." Mr Shue said. He placed his hands over Blaine's hip and then pushed lightly. Blaine screamed so loudly and erupted into a huge fit of sobs.

"Okay, shh shh. It's okay Blaine." Kurt said trying to sooth him as he stroked his arm. Coach Sue got out her phone and dialed 911. It was clear that Blaine was going to need an ambulance. Cooper, who still was standing in the middle of the floor like an idiot, finally walked over to his brother.

'"Blaine, I am so sorry. It was an accident." He said.

"You always freakin do this. You always need to be in the spotlight. I'm sick of it. Just get away from me." Blaine said in an angry voice.

"Blaine.-" Cooper tried.

"GO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Blaine yelled as he jarred his hip. Cooper walked out of the room miserably just as the paramedics arrived and wheeled a stretcher in. Once in the hallway Cooper could hear the paramedics talking to Blaine. Then they must have tried to get him on the stretcher because once again he screamed loudly in pain. Cooper felt horrible. He had never meant to hurt Blaine. As they wheeled Blaine out Kurt stood by his side. He glanced back at Cooper and gave him a look that would stay with him forever. It wasn't anger or sadness. It was just pure disappointment.

"Kurt!" He yelled. Kurt stopped and turned back around to him. "Tell him I'm sorry. Please." He said.

"Tell him yourself. You have to make this right not me." Kurt answered back before turning around and racing to catch up to the paramedics.


	8. Undeserving

** Prompt 358: Christmas night Burt wakes up to find Blaine crying quietly to himself on the couch. Blaine feels like a terrible person because he knows he doesn't deserve such a happy Christmas while Burt's sick and Kurt's in pain.**

Ever since Burt had developed cancer it was like he had to go to the bathroom fifty million times a day, so when he woke up around 3 in the morning he assumed nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen. Little did he know, that when he went into the living room he would find Blaine silently crying to himself instead of sleeping peacefully like he should have been. He walked silently into the living room and sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Oh Mr. Hummel, you scared me." Blaine said while he quickly tried to dry his eyes.

"Blaine, how many times do I need to tell you? It's Burt and now how about you tell me why you were crying." Burt replied. Blaine looked down.

"I don't deserve to be here. I don't deserve a good Christmas. I hurt Kurt and now you have cancer. Why does everything happen to him? It should be me. I'm the bad person here." Blaine said. It was at that moment that Burt noticed the two Band-Aids running up his arm and the notable drop of blood on his pajama shirt. Burt sighed and placed his hand onto Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine, you are not a bad person. Yes what you did to Kurt was not a good thing, but everyone makes mistakes. We can't dwell on those mistakes. We just have to push forward and try to fix them." Burt said as Blaine continued to cry. "And Blaine nothing you ever do makes you deserve to hurt yourself. You got that?" Burt said in a very serious voice. It was at that point when Blaine really broke down into full sobs. Burt pulled the crying boy into his arms and rubbed his back.

"It's just so hard sometimes. I just can't handle it." Blaine cried.

"I know buddy. It's okay. How long have you been cutting yourself?" Burt asked.

"A while, but it got really bad when I broke up with Kurt. Whenever I felt the need to cut I used to call Kurt, but I can't really do that anymore." Blaine said as he sniffled into a tissue.

"Fine, then you call me." Burt said. "Blaine I still do care about you, even if you're not with Kurt. You are not worthless, you matter and you deserve to know that." Burt said and hugged Blaine again.

"Thank you. Thank you for caring about me. I don't have many people who do." Blaine said quietly.

"You have more than you know kiddo. More than you know." Burt said quietly as he stared at Kurt peeking around the corner of his bedroom with tears running down his face as he looked at his father and the boy that he loved.


	9. Miscarriage

**Prompt 47: Blaine learns that a surrogate miscarried his and his husband's child.**

The news was crushing. It was like someone took his world and turned it upside down. He sat alone in a world of pink, where stuffed animals smiled absent-mindedly at him and the sounds of a mobile their baby would never hear played. Kurt was taking it hard. He just lay on his bed and stared at the blank wall. Blaine would sometimes hear him sobbing, but he was taking it especially hard and couldn't get past his own grief. He hadn't left the nursery since he heard the news. Kurt and he had made the decision to use his sperm. This was his baby. He would never forget the call from Jennifer.

"Blaine, Kurt, Something's wrong with the baby. You need to get to the hospital." came the scared voice of their surrogate Jennifer. The moment the doctor broke the news was the moment in which his whole life changed and he just wasn't sure how he could get past this.

A few days later Kurt came into the nursery where Blaine sat staring out the window.

"I don't know how you can stand being in here. It makes me want to cry just looking at this room." Kurt said and Blaine didn't answer back. Kurt walked over and sat on the foot rest in front of him. "Blaine, Can you look at me? Please?" Still Blaine remained staring. "Blaine, I know that this hard for you, but you can't just take it out on me. I lost her too. She was my baby too." Kurt said in a slightly annoyed tone. Blaine stopped staring and looked at him.

"Tell me how you feel Kurt because frankly I feel nothing. I'm not sad. I'm not mad. I'm numb. I feel nothing at all." Blaine said back.

"I know that this is hard, but we knew the risks from the beginning. We can try again." Kurt said back.

"NO! How can you even think of trying again? She was our baby Kurt. She was ours and replacing her isn't going to make the pain go away. It's only going to numb it and being numb isn't okay. It doesn't hurt any less." Blaine screamed.

"Blaine- I know-"Kurt began before Blaine cut her off.

"I want to name her. She needs a name." Blaine said. Kurt looked back confused. "We can't just forget her Kurt." Kurt finally nodded.

"What about Nicole?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head no.

"I like Faith." Blaine said. "Faith Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel, What do you think?" he asked.

"I think that's perfect." Kurt said as he sat on Blaine's lap and rocked in the rocking chair as they grieved the loss of Faith, whom they would never know. Even when they did have children, they would never forget her and she would forever stay in their hearts.


	10. AnxietyThe Friend that Never Leaves

Prompt: Blaine had severe separation anxiety.

As a child, Blaine never went on sleepovers to his friend's houses. His parents always asked if he wanted to and Blaine just told him that he had other things to do. In reality, Blaine really just didn't want to be away from home or his family. Home was safe and family was safe. Things were familiar there and he could control what he wanted to do and when he wanted to do it. It began when he was about six or seven. Cooper got very sick. He had pneumonia in both of his lungs, a double ear infection, as well as strep throat. He was in the hospital for a week. Their mother, Lila stayed with him, while Blaine stayed with their father. Blaine got to visit Cooper and his mother once, but the doctor's told them that because Cooper was contagious that he wasn't allowed to visit anymore. So, for that whole week he wasn't in contact with either one of them. He was six; it wasn't like he had a cell phone at the ready to use. Friends tried to help out and take Blaine to fun places, but it didn't help. One day, he had planned to go get ice cream with his friend and his mom, but his mother decided to leave the hospital to come home and shower. He just wanted to be with her. He had missed her so much. When his friend showed up, he began to cry and begged to stay with his mom. In the end his friend went home and Blaine was ice creamless, but it was worth it. After a week, Cooper was out of the hospital and everything was back to normal, or so it seemed. Blaine still felt so lonely and clung to his mother's side where ever she went.

Over the years that fear took root deep inside him. It attacked whenever he tried to stay anywhere away from home. When his friends asked him to sleep over, he made up lies to get out of it. That, in turn, proved to be an effective method of keeping close friends away. So, Blaine didn't have very many friends, he could trust. School trips were a nightmare. Months before he would feel the anxiety and the panic would be too much. The thoughts of being away from home clouded his every thought and the panic never left. It just ate away at his days and turned them miserable. When the trip finally approached the panic would always be strong. Every moment he felt like the dam would burst and tears would never stop. Sometimes it would make him even feel sick. On a school camping trip he felt like he was going to throw up. His body and his face felt lot and his stomach rolled with waves of nausea. He told his friend and they told the teacher. She had him sit outside and breathe in the fresh air. She had hoped that the air would cool his off and make his stomach stop rolling, but it couldn't, because all of his symptoms were psychological. The panic was doing this. The panic was making his feel sick. Eventually Blaine calmed down enough to go back inside his cabin and go to sleep. By morning, he felt a lot better, but the thoughts were still there always clawing at the back of his mind. Once the trip ended it was like all the panic had never happened. All he could remember was the fun moments that he had. The first time that he had stayed over at Kurt's house was a nightmare. They had stayed up late watching a movie and by the end of the movie it was one in the morning.

"I better get home." Blaine said with a yawn.

"Why don't you just stay?" Kurt said. "It's really late. I don't want you falling asleep on your drive home."

"No, I'll be fine. I promise." Blaine stammered.

"Come on. You don't have to worry about anything. My dad won't be mad. You just have to sleep on the couch." Kurt said with a laugh.

"No I can't stay here. I need to go home." Blaine said as he started to breathe heavily.

"Calm down, Blaine it's okay." Kurt said as he rubbed Blaine's back.

"I can't stay here. I just need to go." Blaine sobbed as he struggled to breathe.

"Okay, shh. Deep breaths just breathe in and out for me okay." Kurt soothed. Gradually, Blaine's breathing evened out and his tears stopped flowing. "Do you want to tell me what that was about?"

"It's just something I've been dealing with." Blaine said.

"For how long? How long have you been dealing with these feelings? I'm pretty sure you just had a panic attack." Kurt replied.

"Since I was six" Blaine said softly.

"Oh baby, that's so long." Kurt said. "Have you gone to someone, like a therapist to help you?"

"No, I don't need a therapist. I couldn't even explain these feelings if I tried. It's like when, I'm away from home over night I just panic. My heartbeat quickens and I get this deep constant pain in my stomach. I feel like crying every single moment when these feelings start." Blaine said. "Sometimes, I just can't control these feeling and I break down. I have a… I guess a panic attack."

"That's got to be hard." Kurt said. "Is it every time you're away from home?"

"Every field trip and sleep over, not that there were many of them. Friends are hard to keep when you refuse to sleepover at their houses and when you do, you have a panic attack and scare the crap out of them." He replied.

"I really think you should see someone." Kurt said. "When my mom died, I had a lot of problems with grief. I didn't know how to deal or explain my feels, but my therapist helped and I was able to overcome my fear."

"I guess you're right. I need to make this problem go away." Blaine said. "I'm tired of dealing with it by myself."

"I'll be there for you, every step of the way." Kurt said. "Come on, I'll drive you home. I don't want to worry about you." He said as he pressed a kiss to his lips. Then he helped Blaine up and they went out to the cars and drove him home.


	11. Shooting Star Lies

Blangst Prompt of the Day

Prompt: Blaine was lying about his parents' reaction to the shooting because they were actually on holiday and told him they weren't coming home ever after the gun shot scare when he called his mom from the choir room.

Blaine's parents were never the type to be overly concerned with their children. For them having children wasn't something that they ever dreamed of doing. It was more like an obligation to them. Carrying on the Anderson name was most important thing to them. Both of his parents came from rich families, so hiring a nanny wasn't that big of a deal. They also liked to see and travel the world, but they like to do it without both of their sons. Cooper had quickly learned what to expect from his parents and got out as soon as he could. Blaine on the other hand was stuck there for much longer and he absolutely hated it. The week of the gun shot scare, his parents happened to be Paris.

When the gun went off Blaine was convinced he had never been more scared in his life. He clutched onto his legs and hugged himself close and hid under the piano. When it was finally over he began to cry. Sam came towards him and pulled him into a tight hug and he just sobbed. The rest of the glee club came close together and they all huddled together. Mr. Shue and Coach Beast whispered encouraging words to them, anything to get them to not be as scared. Mr. Shue was the first to break away from the huddle and went to the middle of the floor and picked up the broken metronome on the floor. Meanwhile, as every else broke away Blaine grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed his mother's cell phone number. The phone endlessly rang until finally he heard his mother's voice on the other end. "Blaine?" his mother asked.

"Hey mommy" He said quietly as he tried not to cry.

"What's wrong? You sound weird." She asked.

"There was a gun shot at school. We were in lock down in the choir room and I was so scared." He said as he left the choir room and went out into the hallway.

"That's horrible. Did anyone get hurt? Did you get hurt?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine and everyone else in glee club is fine." Blaine responded.

"That's good. Was there anything else you needed?" she asked.

"I..I just don't really want to be alone right now. Can you and Dad come home?" Blaine asked softly.

"Blaine, you know how much we paid for this trip. We can't come home now. I can call your last nanny… what was her name? Amy?" his mother replied.

"No, her name was Annie and you don't need to call her." Blaine responded. "I'll be okay."

"Okay! I need to go and get ready for the party that your dad and I are going to tonight." She replied.

"Umm… okay. I love you mom." He replied.

"Yeah, you too! Bye!" she said before hanging up. Blaine slumped down against the lockers and buried his head in his knees. Sam came out soon after.

"They said we can leave now." Sam said. "We should go find Tina." Blaine nodded and took Sam's extended hand to help him up. They walked outside of the school and searched the crowded parking lot for Tina. It was full of scared kids and their parents. Suddenly they spotted Tina.

"Sam! Blaine!" she screamed as she went running over. She pulled Sam into a quick hug, before collapsing into Blaine's arms. She sobbed into his shoulder and he held her back.

"I was so scared. I thought you guys got shot!" She sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay. We're both fine. Everyone in glee club is fine." Blaine soothed. They all just stood around hugging each other until their parent's showed up. It was Tina's first and then Sam's.

"Do you want a ride home?" Sam asked.

"No, my parents are coming." Blaine said. Sam nodded and walked away with his parents. Blaine walked to his car and got in. His hands were shaking as he tried to grip the wheel. He stared at the road, but it just looked blurry. Somehow he got home and went into his large house. The darkness in the house only furthered his panic. He turned on every light in house and sat down on the coach. He hugged his knees to his chest and shook. Every noise made him jump in fear. He really didn't want to be alone. He stayed there on that couch for hours. Then his phone rang. After the initial shock of his phone ringing, Blaine was glad to see it was Kurt calling. He clicked answered and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello" he said quietly.

"Oh Blaine, Thank god, you're okay." Kurt said with a huge sigh of relief. "Is everyone else okay?" he stammered.

"We're all fine." Blaine said. "We're just shaken up." He said his voice wavering with every word.

"How are you? I know you're not hurt, but I date you for a long time and I can tell that you not okay." Kurt responded. Blaine broke down and his eyes teared up.

"Every noise scares me and I can't get the thought that the gun man is coming for me out of my head. My parents aren't here, they're away on another trip and I…I just don't want to be alone." He sobbed.

"Okay, sweetie, just take deep breaths. It's nearly midnight; you need to go to bed." Kurt replied.

"No, no I can't." Blaine stammered. "I can't fall asleep."

"I'll stay with you. Go and get into bed and keep the phone up to you ear. I'll talk to you until you fall asleep." Kurt said.

"Okay" Blaine responded. He walked upstairs and lay down in his bed.

"Are you in bed now?" Kurt asked

"Yes" Blaine said. He settled deep into the covers and listen as Kurt talked softly to him. Slowly his eyelids became heavier and heavier, until his eyes finally closed and he went to sleep. The next morning he woke up and he was still clutching his phone to his ear. Because his parent couldn't call him out of school, he was forced to get up, get ready, and go to school, even though stepping foot back into that school terrified his every being. He met up with Tina in the front of the school and they locked hands and braved the school together.

"I couldn't sleep last night." Tina said. "My parents did want me to come this week, but I told them no way.

"I couldn't either. My parents and I just stayed up talking and hugging all night." Blaine lied. Tina broke down after that. He didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. Everyone had their own problems. They didn't need to add his absent parents to the mix.


	12. Baseball

Prompt: Blaine gets hurt playing a sport

Blaine had never been particularly good at sports. He didn't suck, but saying he was good at them was a complete lie. Kurt on the other hand had played soccer and baseball as a child and then football for like a week in high school. One day Kurt decided it would be fun to throw around a baseball after he had found his old glove while cleaning out the garage

"Oh my God!" He exclaimed

"What?" answered Blaine at Kurt's sudden out-burst.

"It's my old baseball glove!" He said happily with a giant grin across his face. Blaine gave him a look of confusion.

"Wait. You played baseball?" He asked. "Isn't that a little dirty for the amazing Kurt Hummel? Kurt simply rolled his eyes in response.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson if you must know. I was a pitcher." Kurt said.

"And a pretty good one for an eight year old." Burt replied as he entered the room.

"Thank you very much Dad!" Kurt laughed as he stuck his tongue out at Blaine. "I wonder if I can still do it." Kurt said.

"Let's try it! I'll catch for you and Blaine can be the batter." Burt said happily. Blaine's face instantly dropped.

"Um no I'm good. I've never been a huge fan of baseball." He said nervously.

"Ooh, what's wrong? Afraid you'll get struck out by your boyfriend?" Kurt teased.

"'No!" jumped in Blaine quickly.

"Fine, then let's go!" Kurt said pulling him by his hand out towards the backyard. When they got out there Burt had already set up a home plate and pitcher's mound for Kurt. He held a bat in his one hand a helmet in the other and before he knew it he had plopped said helmet onto Blaine's gelled head.

"Okay Blaine, you can warm up over there and Kurt let's do a few practice pitches." Burt said. After a few minutes they were both ready and Blaine had to admit, Kurt was a pretty good pitcher. Each pitch was pretty much accurate and really fast too.

"Okay Blaine we're ready for you." Burt yelled. Blaine walked over and stood next to the plate with his bat cocked back ready to hit. Kurt started his wind up and fired one straight down the middle and Blaine didn't even see it go by. "Woohoo! Nice pitch Kurt! Burt screamed.

"Okay now I'm ready." Blaine said. Kurt laughed and then fired another pitch that hit the top right corner.

"Strike two! Come on Anderson!" Burt laughed. Kurt laughed again and then tried to fire one last strike but instead it veered to the left and beamed Blaine right in the thigh. He let out a little moan and dropped the bat and clutched his leg.

"Oh God Blaine I'm so sorry!" Kurt yelled as he went rushing over to Blaine. He was now sitting on the ground breathing heavily through the pain and trying to blink back tears because getting hit with a baseball really hurt. Burt was kneeling next to him.

"Okay kid, It's okay. I'm gonna pull up your shorts okay?" Burt said. Blaine nodded and winced as the fabric of his shorts rubbed up against the tender spot of his leg. When Burt rolled up his shorts he saw a huge baseball shaped red mark. He gently touched it and Blaine flinched. "Okay you're gonna be fine. Let's just get you inside and put some ice on it. You're going to have a bruise though." Burt said as he lifted Blaine up and placed his one arm around his shoulder and the other around Kurt's. Together they walked towards the kitchen as Blaine hobbled along in between them. Carole had just walked in from work and instantly spotted Blaine's pained face and rushed over.

"What happened?" She asked as Burt and Kurt set Blaine down into a kitchen chair.

"Kurt was pitching and beamed him in the thigh. He'll be okay, it's just a bruise." Burt said as he walked to the fridge, filled a plastic bag full of ice cubes and then wrapped a towel around the bag. Then he walked back over to Blaine and placed the ice on his now black and blue bruise on his leg. Kurt still hadn't said anything and Blaine noticed that.

"Kurt, honey I'm fine. It's just bruise." Blaine said. Kurt looked up and nodded but you obviously see how upset he was. "Kurt, can we go to your room?" Blaine asked and once again Kurt only nodded. Blaine, who was finally able to put pressure on his leg, even if it did hurt like bitch got up and limped over to Kurt. With Kurt's help he made it upstairs and they sat down on Kurt's bed.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not the one with the giant bruise on my leg." Kurt said.

"I'm fine. It's just a bruise. Nothing is broken." Blaine replied. "Stop blaming yourself. It was an accident."

"But, I feel so bad that I hurt you." Kurt replied.

"Hey, I'm tough don't worry about it." Blaine laughed.

"This isn't funny." Kurt whined.

"Fine, would it make you feel better if you took care of me?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." Kurt said quietly.

"Fine, then I require some more ice and a soda." Blaine said. "Shoo, go and get my things." Blaine said with a laugh.

"Fine, I'll be back in a second." Kurt said as he hurried downstairs to get Blaine's things. In reality, Kurt really shouldn't feel bad. It was just an accident. It was actually a sign that he was going to remember. Blaine plus sports do not mix.


End file.
